


Hand in Mine

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Danger days Gee, Groping, M/M, Masturbating, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, revenge Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard moves in with Frank! </p><p>Original prompt// Day 6: Clothes getting taken off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Gerard and Frank were best friends for years. They never grew tired of each other and always spent time together. No matter what they did, they were always with each other. 

"Frankie I'd love to move in with you!" Gerard screamed pulling Frank in for a bone crushing hug. Frank couldn't help but let a tear slip. "Aww yay gee, I'm glad." Frank saw how close him and Gerard were and stared up into Gerard's beautiful eyes. He began to move a bit closer but then pulled away remembering that Gerard was his best friend. 

"So um.. Let me show you around Gerard." Frank said pulling Gerard around the small apartment talking about each and every individual thing. "And this is the bedroom! We can add another bed here or you can sleep with me!" Frank said. What Frank didn't know was Gerard was thinking about what happened a few moments ago. When Frank almost kissed him. 

"Hey um.. Frank?" Gerard spoke up sheepishly. "Yeah gee? Something wrong?" Frank asked looking up at Gerard with a concerned look on his face. Gerard thought Frank always looked cute when he was concerned. 

"Were you gonna kiss me?.. Like a few minutes ago when we were like awkwardly close and you kinda pulled away." Gerard said scratching the back of his neck. He's wanted to kiss Frank for so long. He's wanted to be with Frank for so long but never really said anything about it. He knew Frank was gay but he thought things would be awkward if Frank didn't feel the same way. 

"Well uh.. Yeah kinda. I just pulled away because I didn't think you would want too." Frank said looking at the ground embarrassed. "Oh Frankie.." Gerard said moving closer to Frank, wrapping his arms around his waist pulling them closer together connecting their lips. "Sugar, you don't how long I've wanted to do that." Gerard said pulling Frank in for another hug nuzzling his head into Frank's neck planting a small kiss on the sensitive part making Frank shudder.

"Gerard... Don't do that to me.." Frank whispered. Gerard looked back up at Frank. "Do what Frankie?" At this point Gerard was genuinely confused. "Don't kiss my neck like that." Frank groaned pushing Gerard away a bit. Gerard giggled to himself pulling him and Frank close again. 

"Oh you don't like that? Does the kiss go straight to your dick?" Gerard said ghosting his hand to where Frank's dick was. Frank was getting harder by the second. His best friend was being so fucking hot and Frank was ready to fuck the grin off his face. "Gerard we're friends stop, please." Frank said making no attempt to move Gerard because well, he wanted this just as bad as Gerard did. 

"Frank, you're my best friend. And I shouldn't want to fuck the life out of you right now. But I do." Gerard said brushing his hands against Frank's dick earning a strangled groan from Frank. "Frankie, you know you want my dick in your ass. Why fight it? It's not like it's your first time with a guy either." 

Gerard pulled Frank closer slipping his hands inside Frank's pants and palming him softly through his boxers. "Gera- ohh mm ah" Frank moaned bucking his hips forward involuntarily. "You like that Frankie? Hmm?" Gerard said now beginning to rub Frank's dick through the fabric of his underwear.

"Fuck Gerard. Your hand feels so good." Frank moaned thrusting his hips against Gerard's hand. "Yeah but, my dick will feel even better." Gerard said pushing Frank down onto the bed. "I've never seen this side of you gee." Frank said looking up at the older man hovering over him. 

"That's because whenever I'd get a boner over you I'd go fix it in the shower. Why do you think I spend like 30 minutes in there?" Gerard laughed, placing his lips on Frank's once again. "Do you want too?" Gerard asked. He didn't want to do anything Frank was uncomfortable with. Frank shamelessly started grinding against Gerard in response. 

Gerard pulled away from Frank and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm gonna make you feel good Frank. But I just have to do this." Gerard walked towards the front of the room swaying his hips a bit more than he usually did. "Oh Frankie." Gerard said making a 'come here' gesture with his finger. 

Frank was absolutely mesmerized by Gerard's sudden burst of confidence. He loved it. He wanted more of it. He practically ran to where Gerard was. "I may not be really feminine but I know you'll enjoy this nonetheless." Gerard said with a wink pushing Frank down on the chair that was conveniently located in the middle of the room giving Frank the full view of Gerard he craved. 

Gerard walked in front again and grabbed the hem of his shirt slowly pulling up and up revealing more and more of his pale stomach and chest. He slowly traced his hand down to his belt slowly unbuckling it and undoing his button. 

"You're such a fucking tease." Frank said palming himself gently already desperate for some friction. Gerard giggled, slowly unzipping his pants and pulling them down his pale legs. Rather than kicking them off Gerard turned to the side a bit and stuck his ass out as much as he could while taking his pants off his legs as slow as possible. 

Gerard was down to his boxers, the thin material doing nothing to hide his semi-hard erection. Gerard got closer to Frank, he got so close he felt Frank's hot breathe sting his cold stomach. Gerard grabbed the hem of his boxers but before he could pull them down Frank smacked his hand away. 

"I want to take care of this..." Frank lowered himself to his knees and bit the hem of the front of Gerard's boxers gripping the back pulling them down harshly. Frank looked back up at Gerard with lustful eyes. "I want you Gerard. I want to make love to you."

**Author's Note:**

> -Kat!


End file.
